


The Second Attempt

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Taboo Expressions, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Timeline: Episode The Sheriff of Nottingham, Series 3Sequel toFailure
Relationships: Hubert de Giscard/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 4





	The Second Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Episode The Sheriff of Nottingham, Series 3
> 
> Sequel to [Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387400)

Есть места, где, кажется, не случается ничего нового, куда приезжаешь, словно возвращаешься в один и тот же сон, — таким был ноттингемский замок, где меня встретили то же унылое помещение и те же вопли скандалящего человечка, долго считавшего себя здесь безраздельным хозяином.

Два года! Два года я лечил рану, нанесенную самолюбию, и наивно решил, что исцелился полностью, так что, когда меня вновь отправили в Ноттингем, отметил лишь причудливый поворот Провидения, предложившего второй раз сыграть ту же партию. И фигуры на доске были расставлены те же: Робин Гуд, шериф Ноттингемский и... Гай Гизборн.

Да, Гизборн... Я тогда увлекся им до такой степени, что совершенно потерял голову. Вспоминать его отказ и мою реакцию было болезненно, вот я и старался не делать этого. Однако, только взглянув на него, я понял, что все труды были напрасны: сердце тут же заколотило по ребрам, сбивая дыхание, и кровь прилила к щекам. Я заторопился огласить причину своего приезда: смещение де Рено с поста и назначение «линкольнширского мясника» Филипа Марка новым шерифом, ибо терпение нашего милостивого короля полностью истощилось.

Краем глаза я наблюдал за вальяжно сидящим на столе — Пресвятая Дева, ну и манеры! — и ухмыляющимся Гизборном. Люди не меняются, считали древние философы. Они ошибались — Гизборн изменился. А вот я, как оказалось, нет: я все так же хотел его до дрожи.

Но он опять демонстративно не замечал меня. Зато я не спускал с него глаз, так что не пропустил, как на следующий день после своего прибытия Филип Марк за ужином по-хозяйски похлопал его по руке и, сжав запястье, заявил, хищно улыбаясь: «Ты теперь мой, Гай».

Действовать следовало без промедления, и, как только новый шериф удалился в свои покои, я отважно преградил путь его помощнику.

— Нужно поговорить.

— О чем? — в голосе Гизборна явно прорывалось раздражение.

Второй раз испытать тяжесть рыцарской руки не хотелось, поэтому я благоразумно держался на безопасной дистанции.

— Я спрошу прямо, сэр Гай. Ты не хотел бы уехать отсюда? В столицу. Со мной.

Он вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, вы все меня уже просто заебали.

— Но я-то тебе предлагаю быть сверху!

— Я имел в виду, дьявольски надоели. Ты же прекрасно понял. И не надо так скалиться, милорд герольд короля!

Рассерженный он возбуждал меня еще больше. Махнув рукой на риск получить по морде, я придвинулся ближе и горячо заговорил:

— Гай, ну что ты забыл в этой дыре? А в Лондоне столько возможностей.

— Я воин, а не придворный.

— Ну и с кем ты тут воюешь? С кучкой грязных разбойников? Ни чести, ни славы… Что тебя здесь ждет? Будешь просто подстилкой Филипа Марка. И не смотри на меня так, я вижу, как он на тебя нацелился. А при дворе я смогу тебя продвинуть.

— Да? И в чьи подстилки, интересно?

Ну что с ним будешь делать?! Невозможен, просто невыносим. Но хоть драться не полез — уже что-то. И он явно призадумался. Все же не зря я в этот раз оделся понаряднее, тщательно подобрав каждый предмет одежды и украшения. Сравнение не только с де Рено, но и с Филипом Марком было явно в мою пользу. Я отправился спать полный новых надежд.

Утро принесло крушение. Шайке Робин Гуда непостижимым образом удалось ускользнуть прямо с места казни, зарезав Филипа Марка и взяв меня в заложники, чтобы беспрепятственно выйти из города. Я приходил в себя от потрясения в главном зале ноттингемского замка. Все вернулось на круги своя: торжествующий мерзкий червяк де Рено, злой, как черт, и почему-то мокрый с головы до ног Гизборн. Я опять уезжал ни с чем, униженный и поверженный. Пора было стряхнуть наваждение и позаботиться о собственной судьбе.

Но, уже садясь на коня, я вдруг подумал, что во всех легендах и балладах герою даются три попытки, и обернулся, ища глазами Гизборна. Он обнаружился у донжона, стоял, скрестив руки на груди и подпирая широченным плечом стену. Ветер перебирал подсохшие волосы. Упрямо сжатый рот, складка меж светлых бровей — не сдающийся несмотря ни на что. Что ж, Гай, я тоже не слабак и привык добиваться своего.

Подъехав и склонившись почти к его уху, — благо, его рост позволял не слишком нагибаться для этого — я как можно выразительнее произнес:

— Я не прощаюсь, Гай, — и тронул коня, увозя в памяти синий взор из-под ресниц.


End file.
